Ivy and Helena Year 1
by Luna Lovegood 1321
Summary: When Ivy and Helena go to Hogwarts they don't know that being friends with Harry Potter is going to make their lives so strange but they were never normal so who cares. Romance not in this book their 11 and 12 for goodness sake.Harry and Ivy will get together in the 4th book though.Yhere are 2 OCs in this story but the site won't let me pick OC twice.
1. Ivy and Helena

'Crap crap crap the bell just rang we have Ms. Randi in 2 mins and the library is all the way across the school. Plus I can't run if I do the stiches in my leg will beak. So I yelled 'HELENA' and threw my book at her. She cought it of course and then asked

'Did the bell ring?'

'Yes'I replied.

'Okay grab are stuff Ivy I'll carry you' she said more like commanded I'll have to show her whos boss today in training.

'K thanks'I replied. Then I climbed on her back with are stuff and she started running. On are way out the door I waved to the librarian who loved us becouse we were the only ones who went in there.

'Be glad it's the last day of school for you girls or I'd have to give you detintion'She was right it was the last day of school and next year we'd be stating at stone well high so I yelled back

'GOODBYE MRS. SMITH WE'LL MISS YOU'. She grinned at us and waved back. Helena countinued running. When we got to MS. Randi's room and were late she told us to leve her class room this instint and to run around the school. So we ran in to the hall way to make her think that we were going to forfill her punishment. But we stopped as soon as we were around the corner. We walked to Mrs. Ralens we got there she smiled and hugged us.

'Hello girls I know that your birthdays are in October but since your not going to be here I dicided I'd give you guys your presents now'she said.

'Thankyou Mrs. Raylen'we replied. She slid each of us a box. We quickly opened them. I got a new dagger it had a black hilt I loved it. Helena got a new gun it was a nice one it could be conceled really easily. There was a reson we liked Mrs. Ralen so much she knew all about are past. Oh back story time we usaly save this for our birthdays.

I were both born on October 31 All Hallows Eve or to commen folk Halloween. Helena was born on the 13th of October. We were always different. Are real parents were ethier dead or in jail. Helena's parents Rose and Adam Nightshade died. My mom Arial died but my dad Sirius Black was arrested for murder. Well when my mom finished school she had a boyfriend named Mike Smith they broke up nut she was pregnent with his child me. Sirus and her were friends but then they started dating and then they got married. So he is my dad not Mike. We were taken in by some people,My atoptive parents were Bill and Marcy west and Helena's adoptive parents were Joe and Maddison Franklin. They lived across the street from each other. Marcy and Maddison were angels I tell you but Bill and Joe were drunks who liked to beat all of us. Well after a while Marcy died she had refused to eat and just withered away. Mary with nothing left in this town left. she tried to take us but Bill cought us and she had to run. So Helena and I were stuck with the bastereds. The thing was we were realy different I could change my apperance to what ever I wanted. Though what I really looked like isen't that diffrent then what I look like real apperince is mediom hight thin straght blonde short hair with silver eyes and pale skin. I changed my apperance so that my hair was wavy waist length white blonde hair with blue, purple, silver, and black dip same pale skin.

Helena can see the future .Shes tall curvy tan with shoulder length straight black hair with red and gold dip dye. She has these purple eyes that freak everyone out its awesome. The cloths I wear are in the summer ripped up shorts and a top that tyes around my neck

I have 7 pairs of shorts that are exacly the same and 7 tops that are the same is golden with black words saying boared to secound is blood red with the with words in black saying we're all mad third is blue with words in bronze saying never fourth is yellow with black words saying don't look fith one is red with words in gold saying fight for your sixth is silver with black words saying don't last one is black with a rainbow with knives sticking out of it and the words stap the rainbow kill the rainbow in were the only shirts I had but I had 16 pairs of pants all ripped 4 black 4 blue 4 red and 4 blue with paint splatters on I had 8 pairs of copreys all ripped all blue..I have two pairs of black combat boots .One pair of tenni shoes white with paint splatters on them and one pair of I also have all those shirts except in corset form. Plus a neon yellow shirt with animal from the muppets.

Helena she had a bunch of black and red jeans and band one pair of tenni shoes and a pair of black combat was yeah back to our stupid dealt with it for 4 years then on are 8th birth day we packed up are stuff and ran did a bunch of odd jops and bought a bunch of we lived on the streets and there were some bad people out there .We found an apandened storage house in this town it's about 5 days travel by car from where we lived so we were safe.

We still have to fight people to keep our 'house' but it's better now.I have 5 throwing knives 8 daggers counting the new one 5 hand guns 1 hatchet 1 axe 2 maces 2 swords and a scythe.

Helena had a scythe 2 throwing knives 7 daggers 10 hand guns counting the new one 3 hatchets 5 axes 1 mace and 6 swords.

Mrs. Ralen knew all that she even knew about the depression I had for 2 never told the cops but shed give us food somtimes and bail us out of jail when the cops cought us beating people up becouse they tried to take over our 'home'.She never told the cops when we confeasted the killings we did.I know it's horrafing but when you live on the streets no onecares when people try to kill you sell you as slaves or try to rape you so the only thing you can do is fight the don't back down you have to kill them.I get nightmares all the time.I almost killed my self several times.I still fall into relapses of my deppristion becouse of it but we don't have a . Ralen is super nice and all three of us are classified as all talk to ourselves and are very also all randomly laugh we all have other un natrul things happen to I'm feeling an extreame emotion things tend to randomly burst in to flames even if there fire proof. When Helena is feeling big emotions wind pickes Mrs. Ralen is feeling strong emotions things float.

So it's no surprise she got us knew weapons then Mrs. Ralen huged us and said

'These time next year life well be alot better I promise in fact I think when you wake up it will be July and you will get a big surprise'. Helena and I looked at each other we knew Mrs. Ralen was diffrent and could put us to sleep till also knew we could stop her but we trusted her so we smiled and said

'See you when we can'and fell asleep.

When we got up and went to check the date at a local super we saw it was shrugged Mrs. Ralen most of put us to sleep to wouldn't be the first went back home and chatted a bit when we heard a pop.

'Helena stay here I'll get them and bring them back get the rope'.That was our autamatic reaction thats what the streets did to us CONSTINT VIGULANCE.

'Sure Ivy use the new dagger get a feel of it'.I smiled and went outside quitly I was amazing at sneaking I could walk in front of somone and they wouldn't when I walked or ran I didn't make a came from years of bad part was when I wanted to make a loud noise I can't. My brain is stuck on if your to loud your dead which is true.

I crept up behind the person they were in some shadows so I couldn't see who the one quick motion I had the dagger to the person's thoart

'Who are you and what do you want?'I damanded.

'I am Profeser MaGonagall and I want to talk to Ivy Black and Helena Nightshade'.I dicided to take her inside.

'I'm going to lead you if you make any threating movments I'll shoot you and if you think I don't have a gun think again'I didn't want to be so threating she was an older woman but I don't want to die.

**Profeser MaGanogall's POV**

I had just finished talking to Dumbuldore aparently Ralen an old student of mine found some witches by the name of Ivy Black and Helena Nightshade. I knew there parents everyone had wondered were the girls were they had been adobtive but somone had told us they were being abousted by the time we got there the two eight year olds were had warned us that they had grown up on the streets had to have killed to save them told us Helena had some problems mostly nightmares but Ivy poor gad it worst she was very pretty even as a baby so on the streets aparently she had attracted more of the bad types and had to kill more she only trusted Ralen and Helena she had many one blamed the girls for killing people it was like war you have to kill them before they killed had learned lessons at the age of eight that most people never learn.I had not exbected to be threatened the moment I child had a dagger at my throat before I heard her which with my cat ears ment she had not made any was scary at first I thought some murder had got me when I heard a childs voice it was awful the voice had this sadness to it and it sounded broken but at the same time it had a threating tone in said

'Who are you and what do you want?'The poor thing she thought that anyone could be like the people here she didn't trust like Ralen was not in a childs mind she had seen to much you could tell the moment you heard her it broke my heart.I let her led me thinking I will find a place to put these girls they will not come back to this we got inside I saw another girl with rope she said

'We're going to tie you up sorry'She looked like she really didn't want to tie me up but she she sat down

'I'm Helena' she girl behind me stepped out and said

'I'm Ivy I'm really sorry about the knive and rope but if your not prepared your dead'.

'Itt's all right giirls I am Profeser MaGonagall and I'm from Hogwarts scholl of Witchcraft and Wizardry'.

_**Ivy's POV **_

MaGonagall told us she was from Hogwarts and I lit up I knew Helena did too

'I know what that is I have this uncle his name is Mung or well thats shortened .He isen't related to me but he knew my somtimes sends letters with money and information'.'He told me Helena and I are witches and were going to Hogwarts but I didn't belive him now your hear when can we go'.I was so excited I frogot to untie did that for me and we did our happy dance which is the snobby happy dance except we look really funny while doing it trust me.

MaGonagall chuckeled 'I'm taking you today to get school suplies if you acept'.

'Totaly lets go in a minute we just have to pack are clothes and weapons'.

'Okay dears',she a few minutes Helena said

'We're ready'.MaGonagall instructed us to hold on tigt to her arms so in a rare show of faith we grapped started spinning I felt like I was being shoved threw a tupe and when I felt like I was going to pass out we were in front of a led us threw and out to a small pato thing were she took out her want and tapped some wall turned into an archway and we walked in to a diffrent world there were strange candys and broomsticks and potions OWLS my favirote led us to a building called Gringotts.

'This is the wizardibg bank the black and Nightshde got a compinded voult they were the ritchest wizarding family in Britin we will get your money there then get school supplies'MaGonagall informed us.

'K' me and Helena said simatanesly. We walked in were it was really pretty .We walked up to what I'm gussing was a goplin were MaGonagall asked to go to voult 666 when we heard that Helena and I bursty out laughing. MaGonagall looked at us and said

'Your parents thought that was fummy too I don't understand why and they refused to explian'.' I'm gussing you won't ethier'.We shook are heads no.

'I thought not'she goplin named Griphook led us to a cart that took off super fast around tight turns and over hig of course me and Helena stodd gave us looks but didn't say we arived Griphook opened the voult and tould us how wizard money we grapped two bags one silver and black (The one I got)and a bag that was black and red(The one Helena got).Which MaGonagall told us had undatectable extention charms on could put anything in there and it would if you wanted somthing you put your hand in and thought about what you wanted and it would appear in your filled it with about 800 gallons each and stodd up on the ride out we were done MaGonagall told us to go get are unaforms and give he lady a note that said we could styel the uniforms however we I asked why she said

'You have had one of the hardist lifes of anyone I've ever known and we don't want to take you and force you into things you might not like so we will bend some rules to make you more confortable'.I was touched that they cared so much.

When we got in the robe shop the lady asked

'Hogwarts dears cme over here I'm fitting another boy right now'.I handed her the note and she said 'Oh I love specail orders there so much more fun to make'.She led us to a place with three stool on the far right had a blonde pale boy when we stood on the stool he started talking

'Im Draco Malfoy and you are?'

'Helena Nightshade'she replied

'Ivy BlacklI responded.

'I've heard of your family your mothers were crazy weren't they'?he asked.

Helena and I grinned are mothers were crazy too we responded'Chop chop chop you up I'm monster ha ha ha'.He looked scared and didn't talk to us anymore,After a while a boy with black hair ang green eyes entered.I saw his scar so did Helena we knew who he was of course uncle told me and I told and I chatted for a bit untill the blonde boy left and Harry started to get we knew he was fameus and why but he looked like someone I knew.

'Hello I'm Harry Potter'he said he looked kinda scared then I reconized was the kid no one liked at school we saw him somtimes in the court yard by him never saw us we didn't have classes with him and we sat on the roof during also knew his home life last year he wrote a jornal about it we found it and read guy.

'Hello wonder boy'I replied.

'Hello four eyes'Helena smiled we wrote him notes and left them at his tree were he sat at lunch a lot he read them and would leve notes back somtimes.I always called him wonder boy becouse he had the same name as The Harry Potter from the story uncle told called him four eyes. We became friends through the notes and he would try to quess who we were it was fun.

'That was you'?he asked.

'Yep'I replied.

'Cool who new the crazy insane vy and Helena are nice to freaks'he laghed.

'We misfits got to stick together'I chatted a bit turns out he's going to school with us and isn't bothered by are insaneness,He even knows ar past he apparently heard us talking about it one day after school when we were on the a quick threat he promisted to never easedrop on us again .Harry was done being fitted but the person that was here with him wasn't back yet so he sat down and talked a bit more while we told the robe lady what we wanted.

'I want 20 pairs of black pants and 20 teeshirts with the Hogwarts creast on it and I want the crest to change to my house symbole aster I've been sorted'.'Plus I want 3 winter cloaks 3 spring/fall cloaks and 1 water proof cloak please' Helena cloak lady took her measurements and the clothes she asked for appeared out of thin air.

'That will be 20 gallons dear'.The woman sat down next to Harry.

'I want 7 pairs of black shorts, 7 pairs of black copreys, 7 pairs of black shorts, and 7 even pairs of black skirts'.'I want 3 pairs of black leggings with ripps in them, 3 pairs of silver leggings with rips in them, 3 pairs of red leggings with rips in them, 3 pairs of blue leggings with rips of them, 3 pairs of gold leggings with rips in them,3 pair of bronze leggings with rips in them,3 pairs of yellow leggings with rips in them,3 pairs of green leggings with rips in them,3 pairs of purple leggings with rips in them,3 pairs of pink leggings with rips in them,and 3 pairs of grey leggings with rips in them'.I' want 3 of every color I just said tops with the same style as i'm wearing now with the Hogwarts creast on them that will turn into my house symbol when I'm sorted'.'Plus I want them in corset style also'.' Also I want 3 pairs of winter cloaks ,three pairs of spring/fall cloaks ,and one summer cloak'.'I want all of my iteams fire proof, water proof ,and stain resistant please'.

The woman beamed 'I haven't had a order that complacated in years and I made you and your friends were they can't be torn in any wat possable keep you at the perfect temature and they are perfect for battel, dualing,or sports'.

'Thank you miss'.I replied.

'Nonsense best order in years','That will be 100 gallons dear'.

'Again thank you'I siad as I gave her the smiled.

'That was a lot of stuff'Harry said.

'Yep I won't have to buy more all my time at Hogwarts I'll just bring the clothes had have them put in my size'I the lady came back with all my clothes and we saw the person he was with and bid us came and took us to a pet shop

'Get anything you want'she said.

'You can also have up to 4 pets'she said.I looked at the pets and dicided on an black owl I named Midnight.A baby snow fox that the lady charmed to be a baby forever, I named her Snowflake and a snow leapord fuly grown I named her Winter. They were all magic so they lived as long as I were 200 gallons.

Helena got a white owl named Misfit.A cat named Odd Oneand a cheeta named had the same inchantment on were 100 and Spot were ment to be ridden we got potions and I looked at the other kids who were grossed out and we got stuff for got the stuff for Herbolagy. The plants tried to kill me.I have this aweful problem with love me anything else dies or tries to kill a rose bush some how rapped around my throut.

Then we got couldrens and quills plus parchment.I got black , blue, red,green,gold,purple, ,bronze,green,and everchanging got the we went to Olavanders.

Once inside we waited when we felt someone behind us we autamaticly turned around I had my dagger out and put it to his throat Helena had her gun pointed at his was an old man

'My naame is Olavander you most be Ivy Black' he pointed at me'and Helena Nightshade' he pointed at Helena'you two are a lot like your mothers but Rose liked daggers and Arial liked guns oh well'he said.

Now lets have Helena go first'.'Try this 12 inches phinex feather mapel springy good with healing'.Helena tried it she blew up a No how about this 14 inches unicorn hair bendy good with charms'. Helena tried it I started I fell to the ground.'I don't think so how about this one 8 inches dragon heart string holly firm good with transfeguration',Helena tried it and a plesent breaze sweapt throught the room.'I think thats the one' Olavander said smiling.

Helena and I did are happy dance.'GO HELENA'I yelled.

'Now Ivy try this one 10 inches unicorn hair elm firm good with charms'Olavander said smiling.I tried it Olavanders hair cought put it out and said'No how about this 9 inches dragon heart string firm very good with herbolagy'. I tried it the wand burned my hand.

'OW' I yelled and droped the wand.

'No how about this very strange very rare cocunut wood 8 inches springy phinex feather great with defense and healing go on give it a wave' Olavander said.

So I waved the wand and silver flames formed an owl it was so pretty.

'I think thats the one'Olavander said and I did a happy I remembered somthing.

'I can change my apperance and Helena can see the future is that normal'? I asked.

'No It's not being able to change you apperince is being a metamorphagus and seeing the future is being a seer'.'Those are very rare and speacial girts'.'You ar pobably going to be very powerful'MaGonagall Helena shouted

'YOU'RE HAIR JUST TURNED LIGHT PINK',

'Thats normal for metamorphuguses you have always been able to change how you look but now if you feel a strong emotion your apperince will change'.

'Cool' I we walked back to the bar.

'Here are your tickets for the train buy a room for the rest of the month and go to Kings Cross Station on September first and get on the train goodbye I will see you at Hogwarts'MaGonagall said and disapeared.

'We bought a room with two beds and a bathroom for a mounth and un packed are clothes, weapons, and school supplies when I realized somthing

'WE DON'T HAVE TRUNKS'I shouted.

So we locked the door and went looking for a store that sold we found one we went inside and bought two Helenas was white with the Hogwarts creast and Mine was black with the Hogwarts that we found a store taht sold paint supplies and bought paint brushes and tarps to put over things while we that we went back to our room and paintef are did are favirote kind of painting splatter art it was so I found a spell that would clean our clothes and used that we sat down and talked.

After a bit Helena froze which ment she was getting a she snapped out of it she said'Remember Hermione'.

'Of course she was our best friend'.We gad met at some smart person school but she moved from her old home and we lost her new smart person school was in America which is were I found my favirote drink Dr. Pepper.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I had been invited to this wierd program.I was nine it said it was to see who had the highst I.Q point out of the miners in said I could bring one person so I brought we got there we discovered we had to share a dorm with some went in to the room were a a pretty girl with pale skik frizzy brown hair and brown eyes stood unpacking._

_'Hello I'm Hermione Granger'She said._

_'Ivy'I responded._

_'Helena'she replied._

_'So are you both in the program'? she asked._

_'No I'm Ivy's guste' Helena replied._

_'Nice to met you two'She said reaching towards we responded but not in a good way I pulled out my oldest weapon a dagger and Helena pulled out a new gun we had purchest right before we recoiled and screamed_

_"WHAT THE HELL'then blushed she apperently didn't like cussing or didn't want people to know she cussed._

_'Sorry'we replied at the same time putting away are weapons._

_'It's alright just tell me about why you have weapons on you'._

_'Do you think we can trust her'? Helena asked me.I thought for a secound._

_'Yeah'I we told her every thing about out Hermione the nerd was a secret while we were there we went to see all sorts of American bands that were coming to the town we were was so wore her nerdy outfits and acted like the perfect princess her parents damanded she be but at night she's borrow some clothes and we'ed head out and party she'd swear she'd make mistakes and she'd laugh as load as she knew evey secret we taought her how to use her weapons we gave her some and taought her how to hide them from everything even meatal and I tied for the highest I.Q. point and we left we stayed in contact but she had move really sudenly and couldn't give us her number so we hadn't seen her since._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

'I just saw us and her in the book store in 5 minutes then I saw her staying with us till school starts'.Helena said.

'COOL LETS GO'I we went to the book store and in the back surronded by dusty books was Hermione crying.

'Hey what's wrong Mione'?I we scared her becouse she threw a knife at being the one who tought her how to use all of the weapons cought it by the hilt.

'No need to throw knives'I sat there looking at us shocked before jumping and hugging us.

'I've missed you guy's so much'Hermione exclamined.

'Us to Mione but we were you crying'I asked,

'I got in a fight with my parents a couple years ago after we left that school and I ran away thats why I didn't send any letters and I'm sad I can't share the wizarding worlds with them'She replied.

'Mione why were you guys fighting'I asked.

'They expected me to be the best they got mad I wasn't the top I.Q. point even though I tied it wasn't good anough'.'So I got mad tould them I wasn't some perfect nerd who enjoyed classical music and light colors'.'I told them I liked knives and punk music and the color black'.'Dad slaped me I left and I didn't come back'.'But I can't go to school becouse I donn't have anough money'.She explianed.

'Here Mione apearantly I'm rich so have this money'I said giving her the tried to protest but I dragged her to the rope shop then to Olavanders while Hlena got her other stuff after about half an hour she had all her supplies and we had a new room with three wasn't sure how it happened but was a few weeks of rocking out hanging out buying Hermione a new wordrobe buying Hermione more weapons and eating what ever we wanted it was September first we were going to Hogwarts.

We packed are stuff and walked to Kings Cross station which was we got there we relized we had no idea how to get on the platform.

'Anybody have any ideas'?Hermione asked.

'Nope'Helena said.

'Well shit that isen't good 'Hermione replied.

'I have an idea lets close our eyes and walk around'I said.

'Can't hurt to try'Hermione we did just that after a few minutes we opened are eyes to see we were about to run into the barriwer between paltforms 9 and 10 so why closed sre eyes and braced for it didn't come we opened are eyes tp see plateform 9 3/4.

'We're going to Hogwarts'I all grinned.


	2. Hogwarts Express and Sorting

**Hello I'm back with more Ivy and Helena and I wanted to say that Ivy and Harry will be geting will be with Seamus Finigan.I don't know why I just imagin there dates being blowing random things yeah**

**Disclamiore I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does.**

'Hermione'I said

'Yeah' she replied.

'Lets not sit with each other yet I want everyone to freak out when we get at Hogwarts and sit and talk since you don't let people know your a ounk it will be funny'.

'I agree'Hermione said.

'Bye'Helena said.

Then we went are separit and I found a compartment that had Wonder boy in would be good.

'OH WONDER BOY'I yelled while I threw my trunk through the glass part oof the his him and some red head and they climped in thrugh the shattered window.

'Hello' I said.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU'The red head shouted.

'Ron thease are my friends Ivy and Helena they are classified as insane so if you want to be my friend expect this to happen more'.For some resone Ron relaxed.

'We would you relax when he said we are insane'? I asked.

'Becouse I thought you were tring to kill us' Ron replied.I grinned and fixed the shattered glass then levitated My trunk then Helenas on to the over head and Harry stared at me with Ron said

'You're a metamorphagus cool'.

'My hair just turned light pink didn't it'? I asked.

'Yep that means your emparesed'Helena said.'Know your hairs red and your eyes are black I think your mad got to go'she said quickly then started should know better I'm faster I will catch ran into a compartment so I followed to find her in the arms of some was blushing HA.

'I tripped'she said.

'HA I WIN'I yelled.

'Yes you did'Helena admitted.

'Wait this is a game running for your life from someone with a knife is a game'The boy that was across from te boy that cought Helena said'.

'Yep we are classified as insane by the way'I said.

'I'm Semus Finagin and I'm classified as slightly insane I blow things up alot thats Dean Thomas by the way'Semus said pointing to the other boy.

'Cool I'm Ivy and the girl you just cought is Helena and we have to go now see ya'I said grapping Helena and runing we got back to the compartment with the boys we found Hermione there retaculing Ron about about a spell he did on his wasn't a rat though I could tell it was a wizard.I knew that becouse I had a letter from my dad that explianed everything but ythats a story for anothertime.I Knew that Ron and Hermione were going to fall in love and get married and all that jazz.I knew this how Helena was a seer thats how and her and that boy Semus were going to get together she also knew who I was goung to end up with but wouldn't tell well.

'When Hermione noticed us she smiled but didn't say anything and that stuipid blond Malfoy guy walked in and started talking to Harry I zoned out untill he started talking to me.

'Why is this jem with you people a dark insane jem but that can be over looked come on come with my I'll know how to treat you'He rambeld more.I heard Harry growl at those words wierd then I said

'No but I know somthing I could do instead'I said while grinned and Harry growled.

'What can you do instead'Malfoy said.

'I got closer leaned in a bit and said 'this'while kicking him hard in the got up and ran was laughing hard.

'That was so funny'Ron gasped

Then we heard someone opining the compartment door and say

'I hope you twonhavn't been fighting'.

'Of course we have Mione thought it was just me this time'Hermione smiled and said

'Come on you two we are going to be there soon and you two still havn't changed'.

'Yes mum'I replied leveing to go I changed in to my silver tie up shirt black skirt black and white stripped stockings that went just past my knee and black converse that stopped right below my my wand and weapons and my black headband with diffrent colored skulls the train we got off and heard a voice say

'Fis years over ere fir years over ere'.So we fallowed the voice to see a half giant named Hagrid well I think hes a half and I ran up to him and said together

'Can we sit on your shoulders'?

He grinned and said'Just like your mothers I sume you got a charm so the skirts don ride up huh'.The grin we gave him most odf answers that becouse he said

'Sure come on' he lefted us onto his shoulders we could see every thing cool he explianed the 4 to a boat thing and we were told us a bit about are mums are favirote story was once my mums uncle sent her 2 chain saws and they scared the Slythirns with we crossed the lake Hagrid said

'In a minute you shoud be able to see Hogwarts'.After a bit we saw a huge castel Helena and I locked gazes and said at the same time

'Is there suits of armer with weapons'.Hagrid looked at us and said

'Your too much like your mums'we laughed at the boats stopped we dicovered we had too hike up a very big hill not a mountin almost everyone else did we were on Hagrids a bit we made it to these huge doors and Hagrid lifted us off his shoulders and put us by are he knocked on the MaGonagall answered and Helena and I yelled

'PROFESER'she turned and said

'Hello girls evryone inside you will be sorted in a moment'.She led us to a room and left after a bit a ton of ghosts came in all the other children were went to talk to the Gryfindor ghost I talked to the Slythiren ghost.

'We do you have all that blood on you'I asked.

He frowned but said 'The Ravenclaw house ghost the gray lady was Rwina Ravenclaws daughter who I was in love with'.'One day she stole her mothers diamad and left Rwina asked me to get her'.'When I found her she woun't come and I got so angrey I stapped her'.'When I saw what I had done I stapped myself and as punishment to my self keept these chains on and I will keep them on'.'The only reson I told you that is becouse I liked your mother'.

'Ok mabye you should apoligise to the grey lady bye'and I MaGonagall came back in and the sorting a bit I heard

'BLACK IVY'so I walked up and put the hat on my head.

'_Hmm great mind great mind indeed'.'Lets see Huffelpuff no you don't work that hard things come natruly to you'.'Slytherin no you are Sly and sneeky but you are not your number 1 pryoraty'.'Ravenclaw you would do well there but your courage and loalty over powers you intelligence better be_ GRYFINDOR.

So I walked to the table that had yelled after a while Helena, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had been sorted into Gryfindor and after a bit of talking and eating and stuff it was time to go to bed after the sorting my brain had turned off I was so tiered so I went to auto pilot some how made it to bed and fell asleep in my clothes.


End file.
